Distraction
by Ochanteuse
Summary: What happens when two worlds converge?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Distraction   
Author: Ochanteuse   
Summary: M / L, M/M  Can Liz find her way back home?   
Feedback: This is my first fic so feedback is appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The Roswell Record   
  
Family Perishes in Mysterious Blaze   
By: Chelsea Barrington   
September 18, 1985   
  
Sunday morning a fire tore through the Crashdown Cafe killing owner Jeff Parker 33, Nancy 30 and their daughter Elizabeth 2.   
The four alarm blaze took seven hours to subdue. Believed to have originated in the kitchen, it spread extremely fast according to Fire Marshall Bill Davies.   
In twenty five years on the job, he said he had never seen a fire so intense. "It's a miracle it didn't swell to rest of the properties," he said. When asked what could have prevented such a catastrophe, Davies credited the lack of wind.   
  
Davies refused to answer questions about the blue light seen hovering prior to the fire. He said that his job dealt with facts and not whimsical fantasies. However, witness Amy De Luca refuses to recant her story. "I don't care what they say, but I saw a blue light. Maybe it was extraterrestrial maybe it wasn't but I know it's to blame for this tragedy." For their part, Sheriff Valenti and the medical examiner have dismissed Mrs. de Luca's claims. They have deemed the Crashdown fire as accidental.   
Funeral service is to be held for the Parker Family Sept 30 at 10:30 am at Fisher & Son's Funeral Home. Jeff Parker is survived by his mother Claudia Parker and sister Sydney Parker of Miami, Florida. Nancy is survived by her parents Jack and Mary Shelton of Walnut Grove, California. 


	2. Lessons

Helpful Facts:   
  
On Antar time is dated from when Khivar took control.   
Now depending on who's side your on you either see it as the 24 years since the deposition of the true king or 24 year since the Ascension of Khivar.   
  
To figure this out in earth time, just add the years to 45. I'm picking 1945 to be the year of the royal family's assasination .   
  
I hope that makes sense.   
  
Elizaveta is Elizabeth in Antarian.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
24 Lenari 2397~ In the fifty-first year of the deposition   
Past and present always struggle against me in an irreconcilable battle. If it was just my struggle, I know I would endure. But I'm not the only one fighting against it. Yesterday, she slipped and called me father. My heart fluttered. I never would have thought that one word could bring so much happiness. However, I immediately found myself correcting her. How could I accept such a gift when I've brought her so much pain?   
In her eyes, I always see so much love. How would they look if she really knew me? That I had killed them.   
I'm trapped. I want so much to tell her, but I can't loose her. Maybe I'm inflating my role in her life, but I think she needs me just as much. I often wonder what her mother was thinking when she gave her life. Did she actually think that Elizaveta would be able to escape from her legacy just because she chose to ignore it? The sorry part of the matter is that I will never have an answer because when it comes down to it I didn't know Katya half as well as I thought I did.   
~ From the Journal of Larek Antari   
  
  
She was having that dream again.   
  
Smoke clouded around her. She coughed. With her hands, she tried to part it, bat at it. It wasn't working. "Mommy," she screamed.   
Nothing.   
Part of the ceiling collapsed.   
From her crib, she dangled one foot over.   
"Elizabeth," her mother ordered. "Stay there honey."   
Seconds later she felt herself floating over the smoke. Afraid, she reached out to grab at the air.   
Pain.   
  
Her flesh crackled, she withdrew her hand.   
"Shoo honey, it's ok," her mother's arms wrapped around her.   
"I'm ah , scared mommy, I'm ah scared."   
"It's ok."   
"It's far from that Katya," a voice replied.   
Her mother's grip grew tighter.   
  
Liz's eyes sprung open. Sweat covered her. She took a couple of shallow breaths.   
"It was just a dream. That was all it was," she repeated to herself. An attempt to blame some dark entity instead of the mere chance that had spared her. A way to make sense out of the senseless. Dreaming of her parent's death was nothing new, she had seen it a thousand ways.   
  
Stabbing, poisoning, drowning, air raids.   
  
A morbid desire to spice up the hover accident that killed them, but for some reason fire always seemed so real.   
  
In the dark, she stared at the splotches of white that lined the back of her hand. She had been too close to the nitrix when the hover had exploded. That's what Larek had told her. Yet, doubts lingered. His half explanations no longer sufficed.   
  
"Lights please." A flurry of movement came from beside her bed. XL's large yellow eyes opened. Lifting her green flippers, webs of light shout out. They bounced from wall to wall until all shadows had ceased.   
  
"Can't sleep Elizaveta?" XL asked.   
Her shoulders shivered. "Yes," she wrapped a chemise around her.   
"I could make you some Belta. It would help," XL said like a mother trying to coax a child back to bed.   
"I'm fine," but XL refused to listen.   
Liz searched for an excuse.   
  
A beam of light from the hall stretched underneath the door. He was still awake. "I think I'll go and check on fa--Larek." She mentally chided herself. Her father was dead.   
  
  
Winding through the corridor, her mind drifted.   
  
He had used to read her books.   
  
He had taught her how to drive a hover.   
  
He had never left her when she had the Telusian Fever.   
  
He had given her his name, Elizaveta Avatari.   
  
Then why couldn't she call him father? Blood may have separated them, but she could not deny their bond.   
  
  
Perhaps, he regretted taking her in. Without her, he would have a higher post. He had never married.   
  
She stopped.   
From the doorway, she watched him. Huddled over a book, a stylus moved furiously in his hand. Light from the fire made a hallo around his grey hair.   
  
Abruptly, he closed his book. "You are getting so good Elizabeth, I didn't even sense you."   
  
She flinched. He was speaking English. It wasn't the first Earth language she had learned. Yet, there was a familiarity in the words that both frightened and excited her. It created a tension she wanted to avoid. Unfortunately, his dogged pursuit of it made that almost impossible.   
  
"My teachers say I'm progressing so fast that I might even become a maeglin   
  
"In English Elizabeth."   
  
"Larek, why do I have to learn it? It isn't like I'm ever going to Earth."   
  
His purple eyes narrowed. "And that a good excuse for ignorance?"   
  
He knew her too well. The love of knowledge that beat in her heart. Ignorance and narrowness virus her mind refused access to.   
  
"Fine," she answered in English. "But could you call me Liz. Elizabeth sounds well," she searched for the right word," too royal and proper."   
  
Emotion flitted across Larek's face. It past so fast she could barely mark it. "Who do you plan to serve if you become a maeglin?"   
  
"The king of course," she answered   
  
"And that would be whom?" in his chair he leaned closer.   
  
At first, she thought she misheard him. His word were the product of her inefficient English.   
  
Khivar was king. Everyone knew that.   
  
An oath from school popped into her head.   
We pledge our love, life, and liberty to Khivar. May our king live long and the usurper live not all.   
  
She stared at him. An odd glow shone in his eyes. The fire cast a harsh shadow over his face. His hands folded in his lap, he waited.   
  
Confusion hit.   
  
He expected a real answer. Not some meaningless saying learned at school.   
  
She licked her lips willing some thought but none came.   
  
Khivar was king. She had seen his throne at court.   
  
But was he a good king?   
  
He had killed thousands in his galactic wars, but the Antarians had always been warlike people.   
  
Enslaved thousand more. Yet, that was the custom. Larek dissented, but he constituted a small minority.   
  
Then there had been their meeting. She remembered the way he had looked at her. Half way between a leer and a scowl, his hand had lingered on her face too long.   
"She has her mother's presence. I can see why you disobeyed my order to have such a delicious   
youth in your house," he told Larek. To mould her anyway you choose. Maybe you'll be able to control this one a little better." She pushed his hand away as traveled to her neck. "She has her mother's feistiness as well."   
  
"Liz," Larek interrupted.   
  
Her mouth opened. Then closed. Her brain fought to form a rational response. In the end, it lost. "There's some wrong with Khivar. I can't explain it, but I don't want to serve him."   
  
Larek let out a breath.   
  
Her cheeks redden. "I answered wrong?"   
  
His arms wrapped around her, "no, you've made me so proud."   
  
"I don't understand. I've just said the opposite of what my teachers say. "   
  
"In time, you well," he stroked her hair. "You've chosen a very difficult path to tread my Liz. It will not be an easy one, but you've picked the right one."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leave a review because it makes me happy. 


	3. Lessons Part II

July 4, 1978   
Larek,   
You won't understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. I can hear you voice now. Telling me how foolish I'm being exiling myself on Earth, but I've learned a little word during my time here.   
Freedom.   
Here, they don't confine themselves to fixed notions of identity. One is not what there father or mother was before them. They have a freedom to choose who they want to be. You probably find this behavior impulsive, but I find it refreshing. At last, I can be me. Not some mindless drone for you or anyone else.   
I only hope that the royal four will be allowed such a gift. Away from court, they might actually become beings of substance instead of bickering imbeciles.   
So this is goodbye, and if you care anything at all for me then you will leave me in peace.   
~ Katya de Reoux   
  
  
Roswell, New Mexico 1997   
  
Max eyed the clock. Counting the minutes until the bell would ring, but the hands seemed to be stuck permanently at five after.   
  
"Mr. Evans, would you please answer the question?" Mrs. Crowley wheezed.   
  
He could tell she was in the first stages of emphysema. She had a maximum of two years left. Just another little fabulous gift of his secret alien powers.   
"Could you repeat the question?"   
  
"I've asked three times already Mr. Evans." The class snickered. Mrs. Crowley's wrinkled face refused to budge.   
  
He blushed and lowered his head.   
  
"Supernatural means a unexplainable occurences," Maria's voice sounded.   
  
He could kiss her. Of course Michael would probably kill him then.   
  
"Well Miss. De Luca so nice of you to join the class and if there was anyone would know about the supernatural it would be your mother wouldn't it?"   
  
Maria coughed, "bitch."   
  
Max couldn't help but smile.   
  
Satisfied with tormenting her class for the day, Mrs. Crowley took a seat at her desk. "Now for the seventh grade group research project I would like you to focus on a supernatural occurrence. It can be anything you like," Mrs. Crowley's lips sunk slightly in thought, "but no aliens." She flicked her wrists at the class. "Now partner up into twos, and for those who are control freaks and like to work alone tough."   
  
Max watched as everyone as partnered up. For the hundredth time, he wished Isabel had been in the class. At least with her, he always had ready made partner. He had someone to talk for him.   
  
A pink notebook landed on his desk, "I guess it's just you and me." It was Maria.   
  
He studied her carefully. From her pixie blonde hair to her bell bottom jeans, he had always thought she seemed nice. Then there was Michael who thought she was really nice even if he refused to admit it. But this was the first time she had actually said a word to him. He tended to shy away from talking. People scared him.   
  
"You know if you don't want to be partner," she made a wry face, "I could always be with Pam Troy."   
  
"No, it's o.k."   
  
"Fabulous, You don't talk much do you," She scooted into the chair next to him.   
  
"Not really."   
  
"Great. There's very few people in this world that actually listen. And I have a lot of things to say. "   
From her pencil box, she pulled out a glitter pen. "Tell me Max. What do you think about mysterious fires?"   
  
"Fires?"   
  
She drew a large heart on top of her paper, "the Crashdown fire to be exact."   
  
"I never really thought of it," he lied trying to hide his fascination. In fact, he had read every newspaper article about it. Its pull over him was great. Every time he passed the building, he always got a small chill. Like something valuable had been lost there. Not a possession but something deeper, a part of him. Isabel told him he was insane.   
  
"My mom says I was friends with the little girl that died."   
  
"Liz you mean? I'm sorry."   
  
"Hey we were only two. It wasn't like were bosom buds or anything." Her voice dropped, "speaking of bosom buddies. You and Michael are tight right?"   
  
"Yes." Max stifled a laugh. Michael and Maria had been mooning over each other since the fifth grade. Of course neither one was willing to make the first move.   
  
She opened her mouth then closed it. "Just asking."   
  
They definitely needed a little shove.   
  
The bell rang.   
"Be sure to pick a place outside of school to work on the project," Mrs. Crowley hissed over the noise.   
  
"How about you come over to my house at five?"   
  
"Yeah sure," Maria answered. "Michael won't be there will he?"   
  
"No I promise."   
  
"Ok."   
  
Max waited until Maria had left to uncross his fingers.  



End file.
